Next Up, Goku
This is the fourth episode of the Babidi Saga in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Goku Pawa Zenkai!! Buttobe Yakon". The episode first aired on April 13, 1994. Recap It starts out after Vegeta just defeated Pui Pui, while outside of Babidi's spaceship, Piccolo and Krillin are stone frozen, the Majin meter is about have full and a huge green ugly I might add monster named Yakon comes out to fight Goku, then Goku says he looks kind of dumb to me which go Yakon angry then Supreme Kai says he is one of the most feared creatures in the universe and he is very strong, I don’t think Goku will be able to beat him on his own then we are back to Babidi and he says get the energy for me than we will bring Majin Buu back to life then he starts to laugh then Goku and Yakon start to fight, Yakon slashes Goku, he flies up dodging it, Yakon flies up and starts to punch and kick but Goku dodges every attack, then Yakon bounces off the wall and cuts part of Gokus GI off, then Gohan says he is a big one but he is quick, then Supreme Kai says that is what I was trying to tell you and Goku can't beat him on his own then Gohan says no my dad should be more the often just watch and see then after a little talking Babidi transforms to area the Z Warriors are in into the planet of darkness, then Dabura says I don’t understand, there is no need to help Yakon with this Earthling then Babidi says he does not want to wake Majin Buu with this fighting, he should awake with his full power. Then Dabura agrees with Babidi than he changes the ring to the planet of darkness where there is no light then Goku trips over a rock and says that hurt, Supreme Kai then explains that Yakon was born on the planet of darkness, it is and the farthest end of the universe where no light may be seen, then Yakon says you can't see me but I can see you, then Yakon launches at Goku and says I am going to eat you but Goku feels Yakon's movements in the air and kicks him down to the ground, then Yakon can't find Goku then Goku flies up behind Yakon and says eat this and punches him down to the ground, then Yakon runs all over the place then Goku kicks him in the face then Supreme Kai says can any of you tell what is going on out there then Vegeta says yes Kakarot is winning, then after some more talking Goku says I can feel your movements in the sudden movements in the air above and I can smell you to then he says I do have one way I can see you, like this then he becomes a Super Saiyan and then Babidi does not know what is going on then he tells someone to get his meter then Goku says come on out stinky, I found my flashlight than Babidi sees what Goku's power level is and he says 3,000 killas how can a Earthling get this much energy, 300 killas is often energy to blow up a planet then Dabura says a human like that does not exist then Babidi asks Dabura if he thinks the meter is broken because Yakon only has 800 and that means he is doomed. Then back at the tournament more then half the fans left and everyone is trying to figure out if they are coming back or if they should start without them then Goten and Trunks are eating like pigs and then when they get done Goten says I guess you are going to take care of the bill aren’t ya then Trunks says I don’t have any cash then Goten says what about the zeni you won when you won the jr. championship, then Trunks says they will give it to me when the tournament is over, then Goten and Trunks try and sneak out but get caught and then run out then they are being chased then they bump into Ox-King then Chi-Chi asks Goten what he has been up to then Goten yells out they can take care of the bill and run off. Now we are back to the fight were Yakon reveals he eats light and sucks the Super Saiyan right out of Goku, then Vegeta says Kakarot is back to his normal state then Yakon says yummy I have never eaten such a rich amount of energy before, then Supreme Kai says Yakon eats light then Gohan tells goku not to go Super Saiyan again if you do that monster will eat you energy so then Goku goes Super Saiyan again even then Gohan said not to then Vegeta asks what is Kakarot doing then Babidi says Yakon is wasting all the energy he is using it for himself then Yakon absorbed to much energy and blows up then Gohan says dad won then Vegeta says with energy to spare then Babidi drops the meter and starts to shake then back to Goku, then floor opens up and Vegeta and Gohan walk to Goku while Supreme Kai is stands there speechless then Dabura says he will be next to fight them then Goku and Gohan kid around then Vegeta thinks to himself Goku has learned to use his Super Saiyan power even further than Goku says Gohan is up next to fight than Dabura gets ready to fight then the episode ends. Fights Goku vs. Yakon Trivia *In this episode's recap for the previous episode, Vegeta Attacks, footage from this episode is shown, such as when the door appears after Yakon explodes. *Yakon slashes part of Goku's shirt, however, throughout the episode the scratch disappears and re-appears. Category:Babidi Saga